You left Without Saying Goodbye
by i-luv-carby
Summary: This is a carby Fic, my first to be exact. It is based on what i want to happen. please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
I can't believe it. Two weeks. Two weeks without seeing her face. Two weeks without hearing her voice. Well I mean I've seen her face and heard her voice but only in my dreams. I can't believe I lasted two weeks without going insane.  
  
This is it. When I step in her door with the key she gave me weeks ago, I will finally be able to hear her voice and see her beautiful face. Here I am in her apartment. She can't be on a shift can she? I don't care, I can smell her and that's enough. She must be here. The vanilla, mixed with exotic fruits and smoke hit me hard as I walked in, damn I love that smell. The soft and sweet vanilla, I smell more than that though.. Pie. My mind flashes back to all the moments we spent eating pie at Magoo's. All of the problems we shared and dealt with. No! Stop this and find her.  
  
I instinctively walk towards the bedroom, I love her bedroom. It's so much nicer than mine. Its cosy and.and.its Abby. There she is asleep, peaceful, and with not a care in the world, that is until she wakes up. God is she beautiful. So beautiful. I don't want to wake her up, she's probably really tired, ill leave her to sleep.  
  
In a way I'm dreading the moment she wakes up. What will she do? Wake up and make sweet love to me? I doubt it. You see I left without saying goodbye. 


	2. Just Go!

Part one  
  
Abby: Bloody Hell, Carter!!!! Carter: (half wakes up with a start) What? Are they coming?! (Wakes up) oh right Abby: You scared the living daylights out of me!!! What the hell do you think your doing here? Carter: ummm I landed last night and I wanted to see you. Abby: So you just decided to break into my apartment and scare the shit out of me? Carter: No. I didn't break in, I used my key, and I didn't mean to scare you. Abby quickly got up, and walk towards the bathroom.  
  
Carter: ABBY! We need to talk about this. Carter walked in to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. Abby slowly walked out of the bathroom after what seemed like ages. Abby: No carter. I don't want to talk about this now. I have a shift in an hour and I need to get ready.so just go. Carter made note that she wasn't using his name; she didn't want this as much as he did. Carter: Abby.. He started but was shortly interrupted by her Abby: No, carter!!! Just go! Ummm can I have my key back? She knew that she was going to regret this later but she was pissed. Carter looked at her confused and hurt. " Don't look at me! I can't stand it! Please go!!!! You didn't.. you didn't even say goodbye," she thought to herself Carter: ok. Fine but I aint gonna let this go. He struggled with his key chain and eventually got off the key. He handed it to her and wiped away a stray tear that was falling. Carter: I'll see you at work in an hour then. They looked at each other for another minute before Carter walked away, slamming the door behind him.  
  
(Abby's POV)  
  
Why did he want to see me? I was after all the one who wrecked his grandmother's funeral. I hate what I've just done. I could see the pain in his eyes, I hope he saw mine. He just strays in here after two weeks thinking that everything's going to be ok, well its not and know he knows that. I hate him for the way he looks at me; he knows I'm weak at his touch. I mean I love the way he looks at me, but why does he have to be so irresistible when I'm trying to be pissed at him. His chocolate brown eyes, I could just melt into them and that's what I hate about them, im so weak. What just happened? I can't make sense of it all.  
  
It's the way it's always been. We've always fought and argued over something, normally my drinking. But there has never been anything like this. Its like he actually wants to be with me. I know that he wants to but why? After all pain I cause, after all the time he spent listening to my problems, why would he want to be with me? Im just a nuisance.  
  
And what was that about " see you at work in an hour then" he only landed last night.  
  
He didn't even say goodbye. 


End file.
